No More Strings
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Axel and Xion friendship One-Shot. Axel sighed heavily. She thinks she's a puppet...and it's making me crazy. But then...I haven't been acting much better. Set during 358/2 Days.


**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS BY TETSUYA NOMURA OR THE KH NOVEL BY KANEMAKI TOMOCO, ARTWORK BY SHIRO AMANO, OR ORIGNAL CONCEPT BY NOMURA**

**Hi there ^_^! I had some brief internet time and wanted to publish this haha. This is a one-shot that continues the conversation Axel and Xion had at the end of day 321, Waning Power. It is told in Axel's perspective as opposed to the novel version by Kanemaki Tomoco which is told in Xion's perspective. Anyways, please enjoy :)!**

**X**

Kingdom Hearts shone down brightly tonight. The silver heart-shaped moon…piercing the starless sky like a great beacon…cast its pallid light over the stark-white castle surrounded by darkness. The metal citadel itself, with its pale walls and sharp spires, seemed to slice through the sky. The points of the tall towers rose like great lances, glowing against the shadowed city below.

In a dismal…grotesque way…the world was almost beautiful. In spite of this…Axel could not appreciate it tonight. Number VIII…the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Normally, he was the most easily approachable member of Organization XIII with his laid-back nature and witty personality…but not at the moment.

Currently, he was making his slow, idle way down the curving path of Naught's Skyway. His slim form, clothed in the tight-fitting black cloak of Nobodies, was as rigid as wire. The unruly mane of blood red hair running down his shoulders stuck out sharply like the points of his chakrams. His catlike, emerald eyes bore a flat expression, staring straight ahead at…nothing really. He spoke to no one…saw nothing…kept his gaze set straight ahead. He seemed almost to be in a sleepwalking state…but in reality, his mind was spinning on full tilt.

Doll…puppet…Replica. The insensitive names burned through his skull like the fire coursing through his veins. He couldn't even look at the glorious moon tonight. The silver heart symbol…its pale background streaming with thin veins of dark blue and red darkness…looked far too much like a puppet being held by its strings.

The pyro's gloved fingers curled into fists. His jaw clenched. These past few days had been a nightmare. Xion had run away and there was nothing he could do to stop her. Even before that…he'd been cold to her during the previous days because he knew she had been snooping around in the Organization's classified files. In those buried files…she had discovered her links to Castle Oblivion. That castle…that cursed castle…had revealed to her who she really was…and she hadn't taken it well.

A Replica…Xion…the fourteenth member of Organization XIII…was a Replica. Axel had discovered it long ago while searching through the deceased scientist Vexen's stored data. She was a "puppet", as Number IV and Saix so coldly called her, created from Sora's memories. The girl was designed to replicate the Keyblade Master's powers.

Axel's teeth gritted. Things had only gone downhill from that realization. Roxas had found Xion…and she had raised her blade against him. The pyro then knew what he had to do. He had attacked her….knocked her unconscious in the least painful way he knew how. He had not enjoyed it…but he had no other alternative...just as he had been forced to keep everything a secret from Roxas. The boy wouldn't understand…he couldn't understand…and if he could, Saix would be furious at his redheaded companion for leaking information to the thirteenth member.

Every action Axel had committed had been absolutely necessary. Every difficult decision he'd ever made…every untruth he'd ever spoken. The redhead's shoulders further tensed. He felt bound by a thousand lies…but he had no other choice. All the lies…all the misery…

Misery…the eighth member smirked to himself. He was beginning to sound like the two young wielders of the Keyblade. Nobodies couldn't feel misery…they couldn't feel anything with their lack of hearts.

"So why…" he whispered, closing his peridot eyes. "…does it still sting…just a little…with every lie? Why do I feel so helpless…like I never had an alternative in all of these situations? Like someone else…kept me from having a choice…?"

"Axel!"

The redhead froze at the sound of his name…at the voice calling it. It was young….and female. There was only one girl in the Castle that Never Was. Slowly, Axel turned his head to look over his shoulder. Xion came running up to him, her petite black-clad figure greatly contrasted against the white metal ramp.

The girl's short raven hear was a little messy, as if she'd been tossing and turning while conflicting thoughts waged ware inside her mind. From the looks of her face, she had. Xion's sapphire eyes were shadowed with deep worry.

Axel couldn't bring himself to turn and face her. He was frustrated in so many people, mostly Saix and himself…but partially her. Time and time again, Xion was letting so many people push her around…letting them pull her strings like the puppet the Luna Diviner frequently told her she was. But she wasn't a puppet…not to her ruby-haired companion anyway.

"You need something?" Axel asked. His voice sounded cold. He was in no shape to act like he was in a better mood.

Xion shrank back a little. "What? No, I just…" she bit her lip, doubt flickering over her face.

The pyro noticed her mouth to be slightly chapped. The girl had been biting her lip in uncertainty a lot lately. It was yet another sign of Saix trying to beat the "robotic puppet" nature into her brain.

Xion swallowed visibly. She seemed to gather all her courage before continuing, "Something's wrong with Roxas…I thought you might know what's up He says that the Keyblade wears him out when he goes to use it now…and suddenly I find myself fighting the same way he does."

Axel sighed heavily, running a hand over his fiery spikes. He finally turned to look at her. The raven-haired girl's form looked so tiny compared to his…especially beneath the shadow of his deadly serious expression. Like a doll…

"Well, you know him better than I do," Number VIII replied, trying to make her think for herself.

"Why…why would you say that?"

"Ask yourself what's doing it to him."

Xion's frown deepened. Her chin dropped onto her chest. "I'm not sure…" she murmured, slowly shaking her head.

Fire flared within the Flurry of Dancing flames. He couldn't stand seeing this anymore…witnessing how she had been brainwashed. Number XIV was her own person. Not Roxas…not Namine…not Sora…Xion. It was time for her to start seeing that.

"Oh, you're not sure…" Axel said, his voice coming out harsh. "What, did they forget to build you with common sense?"

Xion's head snapped up, eyes wide. The look of shock and hurt on her face was enough to make Axel's chest tighten painfully…but he couldn't stop now. Xion was blinding herself. The only way she would realize that was if he stripped the difficult truth bare.

"Come on, don't look shocked," the redhead folded his arms over his chest, fixing her with a stern look. "You already knew you're a replica…a puppet made to duplicate Roxas's abilities," he added, quoting Vexen's reports. "If he's getting weaker and you're getting stronger…well, that just means you're borrowing a little more than you ought to be."

The raven-haired girl's lips quivered. Her blue eyes crinkled under the relentless words…but there was no denial in her gaze. Xion knew he was right. Xemnas had been ordering Saix to schedule her on missions with Roxas…just waiting for one tool to overpower the other…pulling her strings like a puppeteer. The pyro would do whatever he could to cut those strings.

Xion's barely-audible whisper cut through his thoughts. "What should I do then…?"

Axel looked at her. She was hanging her head again, arms wrapped tightly around her abdomen. Her thick eyelashes fluttered rapidly, her ebony hair masking her tormented eyes. If only she remembered how to weep… the pyro suspected the girl would be in full-fledged tears by now. The very thought made him feel somewhat achy. He wasn't exactly a "cry on my shoulder" kind of guy…but he would do what he could to comfort those he cared about.

Axel's expression softened. "I can't make that decision for you," he murmured, placing his hands on both her shoulders.

Xion looked up at him. Her face was lost…helpless…like a puppet whose strings had just been severed. The pyro gave her a small, sincere smile, gently squeezing her tiny shoulders as he told her, "You're my best friend…mine and Roxas's. Got it memorized?"

"Y-yeah…" Xion stuttered with an equally tiny smile. She hung her head again and added, "Can I ask you one other thing?"

Axel's smile actually widened at her request. The fact that Xion was earnestly asking him for advice…meant that she saw him as a trusted friend again. No longer was he the dark stranger he had seen reflected in her eyes when they conflicted at Castle Oblivion. Their connection had returned.

"What's that?" the redhead questioned.

Number XIV's face grew solemn. She stared hard at the pallid metal floor of Naught's Skyway, as if her azure could burn a hole through it.

Finally, Xion began, "I saw a boy today who looks like Roxas…" her sapphire eyes traveled upward, slowly locking with Axel's eyes of emerald. "Is he…who I think he is…?"

Axel's gaze flickered upward from her face. He stared off into the distance. Sora…Xion had to have seen Sora. He released her shoulders and stood upright. His mind was reeling now.

Out of the corner of his eye, Axel saw the raven-haired girl tilt her head inquisitively. His reaction intrigued her. That realization both pleased and concerned the red-haired youth. He was relieved that she was thinking deeply for herself now…but her interest in Sora was distressing. Axel wasn't sure if he could tell her the truth…He thought to himself that he didn't want her relapsing into her "Replica state". In addition…Saix would go ballistic if he said too much…

The redhead decided he would use one of his old tricks. He would answer her question…without really answering her at all. She had asked him a yes or no question after all….

"Probably," Axel replied, a forced smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Xion's brows furrowed in confusion. She opened her mouth, obviously to ask the implied question of "well, who is he?"…but Axel placed a hand on her head He tenderly tousled her hair. The action effectively stopped her.

"See?" the pyro inquired, grin widening. "You've got a good head on your shoulders, Xion. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are no doll. Don't act like one."

The girl studied him for a moment. Eventually, she gave a small smile and nodded. She opened her mouth to say something…but was abruptly interrupted.

"Well, well, I'm glad to see you two finally made up!" a rough, playful voice called out.

Startled, both the eighth and fourteenth members turned. Strolling up the ramp, wearing his usual teasing grin…was Xigbar. He looked the same as always with his scarred face, eye patch, and long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. His one good eye shone its vibrant gold and crinkled when he smiled…but Axel had always found there to be something wicked about his cheery front.

The pyro glanced at his young companion. He felt his frown deepen. All of the color had drained from Xion's face. Her eyes were shadowed with something dark and intense…and her delicate hands trembled slightly. Clearly, she was not too happy to see The Freeshooter. He wondered why…

Xigbar strolled right up to Axel. He leaned his forearm on the red-haired youth's shoulder and tilted his head, grinning maliciously down at Xion.

"Ain't she just the cutest thing now?" he chuckled, eyes glinting. "The face of an angel…"

The raven-haired girl swallowed visibly. She wrapped her arms around her torso, as if shielding herself, creeping back step by step. Axel frowned, wondering what she was doing…and gasped when she up and ran off.

Xigbar called after her,"Hey! Where ya going, Poppet? Or maybe I should call you 'Puppet'!"

Xion's retreating back visibly stiffened…but she did not turn around, fleeing toward the Hall of Empty Melodies.

Once she was out of sight, the second member laughed harshly. "Girls…." He began, smirking at his "arm rest". "One of life's greatest mysteries…am I right, Flamesilocks?"

Something hot flared within Axel. It was the recollection of anger no doubt. His eyes flashed like acid in Xigbar's direction. He shrugged the casually-placed arm from his shoulder.

"Whatever. She's not just a puppet, ya know…" Axel grumbled, not bothering to conceal his distaste.

Xigbar threw his head back and laughed aloud, as if the pyro had said something unbearably funny. The old apprentice had this reaction at the strangest times. For awhile, Axel thought it was just something he did to compensate for his lack of a heart. Now…he had a feeling there was a lot more meaning behind many of these odd little reactions.

"Oh, I know," Xigbar grinned. "I heard your little speech. It was quite touching. Never knew you to be the sentimental type, Axel."

Number eight grunted noncommittally. He turned and started down the path Xion had taken…but The Freeshooter's voice froze him in his tracks.

"Of course…YOU'RE one to talk about not letting other people 'use you like a puppet'," Xigbar commented.

Axel frowned. He glanced over his shoulder, cocking an inquisitive, crimson brow in his elder's direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Xigbar's face held a calm almost bored expression. He examined his gloved nails, as if they were more interesting than explaining his cryptic statement.

At last, he said, "Well…don't you do the very same thing with X-Face?"

The redhead balked at his use of Saix's derisive nickname. Just what was Xigbar talking about? He wasn't sure…but he didn't like the way this conversation was progressing. Axel smirked and turned back toward his destination.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, starting to walk…but a surprisingly strong hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"Don't play dumb, kid," Xigbar commanded with another wicked grin. "You may have been able to fool all those poor fools at Castle Oblivion…but I'm shrewder than you and Saix combined. Nothing you do gets past me."

Axel's throat was going dry. He tried to yank out of his captor's grasp…but the second member held him tightly.

"I saw that little trick you pulled in not directly answering Poppet's question…" he continued. "Why oh why did you find that necessary? Why can't you tell her about Sora? Because of your buddy Saix…am I right?"

Axel shot him an outraged look. He opened his mouth to deny it…but Xigbar cut him off.

"Why did you keep all those dirty little secrets about the doll's creation from her? Because Saix commanded you to. Why have you not told Roxas what Xion really is? Because your blue-haired friend warned against it. Why, during all these months in the Organization, have you lied, tricked, and destroyed? Because Saix told you to do so."

Axel felt as though his entire body had been encased in ice. If he had a heart….he was sure it would have stopped. He didn't want to believe it…that he could be used so easily…but the truth of Number II's words was painfully obvious. He was glad that his back was to Xigbar…so that the man couldn't see the color draining from his face.

Xigbar clamped a hand on the redhead's other shoulder. He leaned forward to whisper into Axel's ear, "And what does this all add up to? Simple. Saix has been pulling YOUR strings…like a regular marionette."

He stayed still for several moments, letting the words sink in. Finally, he released the younger man's shoulders and started up the ramp, his footsteps clanking along on the metal floor. Axel swallowed. He risked peering back over his shoulder…to see The Freeshooter walking backwards, grinning at him.

"Get it memorized, Flamesilocks," Xigbar tapped his own head mockingly. Then, he turned….and continued on his way.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames stood there for a long moment. He gasped suddenly, chest heaving. He realized he hadn't breathed in quite some time. The young man started clumsily forward, swallowing against his parched throat. As much as he didn't want to believe it…Xigbar was right. All this time…Axel had been acting as Saix's own personal puppet. He had pulled off all those extra "missions" for him…had killed to make sure Number VII's progression through the ranks went smoothly…had lied so many times to ensure that the Luna Diviner's plans would be successful.

A nauseating feeling twisted his stomach. Axel new all too well what the emotion following it would have been if he had a heart….disgust. How hypocritical he had been with Xion just then…lecturing her about acting like a doll…when all along he had been acting by the manipulation of someone else. He was done doing that. He would cut off his strings.

Axel's jaw clenched as he strode down the metal slope of Naught's Skyway toward the Hall of Empty Melodies. How ironic this had turned out to be. Xion had come to him seeking advice…and now he needed to talk to Xion. He pushed through the sliding door into a vast chamber. The dark blue floor of the Hall was a great contrast to the white walls of the glacial castle. Shivering in the cold, empty room, Axel quickly crossed over the training square and into another monumental area…Twilight's View.

The pyro stepped out onto the glass staircase and stumbled slightly. He hated this room. The translucent walkway combined with the great abyss of stark white walls always made him feel dizzy. The only thing he had to keep him mentally steady was a set of dark grey pipes stretching up from the staircase into the castle ceiling. It was because of this…that Axel was relieved to find Xion there, giving him another solid medium on which to focus..

The girl was standing near the edge of the clear platform, wringing her hands while she stared at the sea of metal below. Axel's mind flashed back to when she had fallen off the clock tower…and he had to resist the urge to grab her and pull her away from the treacherous drop-off. He sighed quietly…and slowly approached her.

Hearing his boots clicking on the glass, Xion turned. Her blue eyes held a distant glaze. When she recognized her visitor, however, she smiled and dropped her hands to her sides. The redhead found himself relieved by that. She relaxed her arms rather than crossing them over her chest in a defensive position. She trusted him again.

"Hey, Axel," Xion greeted with her usual sweet smile.

The redhead ran a hand over his hair, his usual embarrassed gesture. "Heh…fancy meeting you here," he said, smirking sheepishly. He then dropped his peridot eyes, unable to meet her gaze any longer.

_I don't have a heart…_ he thought to himself. _So why am I aching…as though I'm feeling guilty?_

The raven-haired girl watched him. She tilted her head, pursing her lips slightly in perplexity. "Is…something wrong?"

Axel's chest clenched uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to being at a disadvantage in…well, any type of situation. Usually, Axel was five steps ahead of everyone else. Now…he suddenly felt…lost. He knew that Xion would understand that better than anyone else.

Number VIII sighed heavily. "It seems…that I've been blind."

"Hmm?"

Axel gritted his teeth. This was harder than he thought it would be, especially since Nobodies were not supposed to be "troubled". They weren't supposed to be "anything". He suddenly admired the girl for having the courage to come talk to him. Of course, she wasn't actually a Nobody…but that didn't matter to Axel.

"I gave you that long lecture about not acting like a puppet…" the redhead murmured. "When for ages, I've been letting people pull MY strings…getting me into all kinds of icky situations…" He finally met her eyes.

Xion's quizzical expression softened into one of understanding. She folded her hands together and nodded for him to continue.

"Now I realize how I've been acting…and I want to put a stop to it." His eyes narrowed slightly as Saix's stony expression burned into his mind. "I'm tired of letting high-and-mighty jerks dictate my every move. But…I'm not exactly sure how to put a permanent end to it. I'm not sure…how to cut the strings. What are you gonna do?"

Xion shrugged, placing her hands on her hips. "I figure I'll just follow my instincts. I'm going to start thinking about my future for myself rather than only thinking about the futures of others. If anyone tries to pull my strings again…" she raised her hand and the Keyblade appeared in a flash of light. "I'll give 'em a good smack."

They both grinned…and eventually burst into outright laughter. Somehow, it felt good to laugh. Axel's chest loosened, as if the action had lifted some invisible weight from his thin form.

The gold and silver key vanished from Xion's grip. Smiling, she turned to look at the pallid walls of the castle's interior. Her gaze grew distant. Her mind seemed far away.

"You know…" Number XIV murmured after several moments. "…in one of Sora's memories…he is friends with a puppet called Pinocchio."

Axel chuckled. He shook his head…though he did not doubt it. That boy had a lot of queer companions…

Xion continued, "The puppet was brought to life with some sort of magic. But, he didn't want to be a mere puppet. He told a lot of lies, saying that he wasn't really a puppet…he was a real boy. But…as long as he kept lying…he would always remain a doll." The girl turned…but her eyes were still glassy with remembrance. "The fairy who brought Pinocchio to life gave him a companion, Jiminy Cricket. He acted as Pinocchio's conscience, helping him not to lie and to tell right from wrong. That way…he would hopefully become a person some day."

Axel closed his eyes. He was silent for a long time, thinking. The story…simple as it was…was like a land mine to him. He felt Xion venture closer, concerned by his reaction.

"Axel? You okay?"

The redhead opened his eyes. Xion was standing only a foot or so away from him, blue eyes wide with worry. He smiled gently.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking…that I'm a lot like Pinocchio."

"You? Pinocchio?" the girl frowned up at him. "How so?"

Axel gave her a lopsided grin. "I need to be more honest with myself…with everyone…and maybe then I can stop acting like a puppet."

"But…if YOU'RE Pinocchio, the man-made puppet…then who does that make me?"

The redhead's smile grew. He reached out and placed his hand atop her head. He affectionately ruffled her ebony locks, saying, "That makes you my conscience…my Jiminy Cricket."

Xion froze in shock. She studied him for quite some time, clearly thinking about that. Finally, she smiled, her eyes glittering in all their sapphire glory.

Axel chuckled and tapped his temple. "Got it memorized?"

**I always wished that the scene with Axel and Xion at the end of Waning Power hadn't been cut off XD. Anyway, I hope you liked and please review :)! Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS THE CONCEPT, GAME, NOVEL MANGA, OR ANYTHING**


End file.
